Listening In
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: House listens in while his employees are out one night, see his thoughts and what will happen. A sequel to A Simple Conversation.


Alright, everyone wanted a sequel to A Simple Conversation so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

The lines in _italics_ are House's thoughts as the scene unfolds.

For some inexplicable reason I still don't own any of the characters in this story. Any thoughts on how I might change that?

They had been together a week now and had fallen into a comfortable routine. House challenges, snarks, and pushes her while at work, but once they leave the hospital things change. Not to say House becomes a warm and cuddly teddy bear, but he doesn't do things on purpose to make her angry.

It was a Friday night and Cameron and the other ducklings were going out for drinks, just for old time's sake, before Forman left Princeton-Plainsboro, and the three of them had managed to put aside hostilities, at least for that night. Chase and Forman weren't glaring at each other and Forman and Cameron were getting along again, having put the problems of the article behind them.

All three of them were a few sheets to the wind when one of them, no one remembers who the next day, suggested they engage in the old college drinking game of "I Never," not realizing House was watching, having shown up to pick up Cameron for a date later that night.

"I'll start," said Forman. "I never got a tattoo."

Chase didn't take a shot but when Cameron took a shot with him it caused him to raise his eyebrows. House and Chase of course had seen this tattoo that was covered in all but the skimpiest attire.

_That is one damn sexy tattoo too. Okay maybe it isn't the tattoo that is sexy, more like the location._

Cameron went next. "I never streaked in public."

Much to their surprise Forman took a shot.

"I pledged a fraternity in college, it was part of initiation."

_Damn, that would have been enough to fuel fantasies for a week. Ugh, that is one bad image though._

"How about this," asked Chase. "I never stripped in public."

Cameron took at shot again at this one, leading both Forman and Chase at her table, and House, listening a few tables away, still unnoticed, in shock.

"I took strip aerobics classes at the gym a couple years back when they were popular."

_Wow. I know what she will be doing the next time we are alone. How am I going to go to work with her with the picture of her doing a strip tease in my brain?_

"Okay, I never cheated in college," was Cameron's next challenge.

Forman and Chase both took shots at this one. No one was really surprised Cameron didn't, it just proved House's theory about her having had worked hard despite being blessed with natural beauty correct.

Forman offered the next challenge, "I never slept with my boss."

_Shit._

Cameron took a shot and tried to start a new round but was cut off too quickly.

"You did it! Or should I say him? You slept with House!" Chase said looking astonished while Forman looked mildly disgusted.

Cameron's cheeks turned teeny-bopper lipstick pink as she looked all around the bar, anywhere but at her coworkers; it was then that she saw House. She hadn't thought it possible but her face flushed even more then.

House knew he was spotted so he got up as gracefully as a cripple with a cane can and ambled over to the table with his very drunk employees and his girl-friend, who just happened to be one of the former as well.

"What interesting lives you have led outside the hospital. Funny how none of that was on any of your applications."

"'Sup Man?"

"Okay pretty-boy you are far to smashed to be any fun. Call a taxi and go, you too Forman. I doubt you are in any better shape, I have been watching the whole evening."

"What about me Gregory?"

"Gregory? What the hell? You are even more trashed than your male counter parts."

"I am not drunk," said Cameron belligerently.

"You are, and I now instead of…oh I don't know…going out dancing with you, have to take you home and put you to bed."

"You don't dance."

"And tonight you don't either."

Giving in to the inevitable Cameron followed House out of the bar and they left for her apartment.


End file.
